Shinigami sin nombre
by adam-walker
Summary: Desde siempre fui despreciado , temido solo por que ese maldito sádico fue mi creador pero yo era un shinigami como cualquier otro o almenos eso me gustaba pensar pero aun así siempre fui tratado como una bestia como un simple soldado que tenia que cumplir ordenes . Esta es mi historia la historia de un shinigami sin nombre .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece solo este fic . **

****Nací en una fría cubeta , me costaba enormemente respirar y notaba lo mucho que me costaba ponerme en pie , apenas podía oír o ver algo pero no paraba de escuchar una estridente risa sádica a la vez de unos cuantos aplausos . Cuando finalmente pude ver mejor me encontré con dos hombres , ambos portaban un haori blanco y nada mas verme uno de ellos desapareció mientras que el otro se me acercaba y con una sonrisa sádica me dijo .

Bravo chico eres perfecto , mi mejor espécimen . Tu eres el primer espécimen perfecto ni siquiera Nemu es tan perfecta como tu asique con tu permiso te empezare a investigar . - Decía ese hombre con una sonrisa sádica a la vez que me ataba de pies y manos . Vamos no pongas esa cara te lo pasaras bien . - Mientras que se volvía a reír de aquella forma tan estridente .

Paso una semana o un mes no la sabia me tenían encerrado en una celda sin nada que me indicara el paso del tiempo pero había algo que sabia , seria mejor que no me sacaran de allí . Cada vez que me sacaban ese sádico me apuñalaba me cortaba mientras se aplaudía a si mismo de lo rápido que yo me curaba es que acaso no comprendía que aunque me curara rápido a mi me dolía mucho no el era el mismísimo diablo y aquel lugar en el que estaba encerrado era mi infierno . Para mi suerte había un ángel en aquel infierno , esa chica que siempre iba con aquel diablo , ella era la única que me trataba bien , que era amable conmigo . Siempre los demás me miraban con desprecio o con miedo acaso no veían que yo no era solo un espécimen de ese tipo acaso no comprendían que yo tengo sentimientos no , para ellos solamente soy una bestia a la que hay que domar . Finalmente un día aquel diablo dijo lo que yo llevaba tanto tiempo esperando .

Ya he acabado mi investigación puedes marcharte . Creo que seras enviado al onceavo escuadrón como séptimo oficial .

Yo en mi tiempo allí aprendí lo que era el gotei 13 y todo lo que conllevaba pero lo que no me esperaba es que pasaría de un infierno a otro .

El primer día el sádico capitán me ataco sin piedad a lo que yo no tuve mas remedio que defenderme con la espada que hace poco recibí , me pase una semana entera luchando con el . Acaso no se cansaba acaso las heridas que le había provocado no le dolían . Estaba a punto de golpearme de nuevo ese pirado cuando un hombre muy mayor con dos cicatrices en la frente lo detuvo .

Ya basta Kenpachi este chico no merecía este recibimiento , perdóname joven como compensación seras trasladado al cuarto escuadrón . Dime chico cual es tu nombre . - Decía el anciano con una sonrisa que yo tenia claro que era falsa .

No tengo nombre . - Le dije yo temeroso de que aquel hombre fuera aun peor que aquellos dos demonios .

No pasa nada ya encontraremos uno para ti . - Decía con la misma sonrisa falsa .

Era cierto en todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida nadie se molesto en darme un nombre siempre se referían a mi como la bestia y así se mantuvo por mucho tiempo .

Finalmente llegue al cuarto escuadrón y fui a la habitación de la capitana donde ella me recibió con una sonrisa maternal que consiguió relajarme pero yo aun así seguía preocupado .

Se que tienes miedo y también se todo lo que has pasado pero créeme no te volverá suceder todo lo que has sufrido en este lugar . - Dijo la mujer para levantarse a abrazarme mientras que yo no pude hacer mas que ha cerrarme a ella con fuerza quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salían mientras que me abrazaba a esa mujer ella lejos de pedirme que la soltara me empezó a acariciar el pelo y me dijo que allí no correría ningún peligro y aunque en mi tiempo de vida aprendí a no confiar en nadie realmente quise creer en sus palabras .

Me pase 10 años en el cuarto escuadrón donde nadie me miraba con odio o temor donde yo podía estar calmado ese fue mi cielo en el que yo llegue a pensar que no todo era tan malo pero yo seguía sin tener un nombre y nunca me atreví a pedir que me dieran uno . Un día el anciano que me salvo se me presento serio y me dijo .

Muchacho volverás al doceavo escuadrón . - Yo mire a mi capitana pero ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada mientras que me volvian a llevar al infierno .

Mi vida volvió a ser como al principio todo el día encerrado y siendo el sujeto de pruebas de ese sádico las personas me miraban con temor y odio , una vez mas tenia que estar en esa situación . A mi solamente me quedaba esperar a que ese anciano volviera y me dijera que cambiaría de escuadrón .

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo . **


	2. conociendo a shini

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece .**

**Nota: El fic se sitúa unos años antes de la saga de la ss e ira avanzando con la historia .**

**Nota2: La mayor parte de la historia sera contada desde el punto de vista de nuestro mumei .**

**Nombre: Es quien habla .**

**- Narracion .**

**Mumei (sin nombre )**

...

Me sentía de nuevo tan desgraciado , por que por que me pasaba a mi esto por que tenia que sufrir todo esto esas palabras resonaban en mi mente hasta que la voz de mi carcelero me saco de mis pensamientos .

Carcelero: Tu bestia tienes visita mas te vale portarte bien . - Me grito ese hombre como si fuera una bestia salvaje .

¿?: Buenos días joven shinigami ¿ como estas ?

Esta vez era una voz que sonaba amable aunque me di cuenta que era una amabilidad falsa , levante mi cabeza y me fije en que ese hombre portaba un haori blanco , tenia el cabello castaño y gafas de pasta .

Aizen: Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen . - Siguió con ese gesto amable que me estaba molestando .

Mumei: ¿ Que quieres ? - Ni siquiera me molestaría en ser educado el era un demonio como esos otros .

Aizen: Veras supongo que estas ya harto de esta vida por lo que te ofrezco venir conmigo a... - El callo nada mas ver a aquel anciano .

Yamamoto: Capitán Aizen retírese por favor . - Dijo calmado pero serio a la vez en eso el nombrado se marcho .

Mumei: Viene a comprobar si me divierto en el infierno . - Dije con sarcasmo pero el mantuvo su gesto .

Yamamoto: No , vengo a sacarte de el . - Eso sin duda me alegro pero preferí no decir nada aun , quien sabe a donde me mandaría ese anciano .

Mumei: Vaya volveré a ser el saco de boxeo del capitán kenpachi . - Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna solo de pensar en eso .

Yamamoto: No esta vez entraras en mi división . - No sabia si alegrarme o entristecerme solamente asentí y lo seguí .

Pasaron de nuevo los años y me di cuenta yo ya no era un shinigami , yo me había convertido en un demonio . Las misiones que tuve que hacer eran horribles en poco tiempo había matado innumerables veces si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado en ese infierno . Ese anciano se comportaba como si fuera su nieto y aun sin que yo lo quisiera empece a tomarle cariño no solo a el sino a los demás capitanes excepto los chiflados de la onceava y doceava y a las demás personas que conocí pero lo peor esque ese anciano al que ya consideraba mi abuelo era el que me daba esas horribles misiones . Lo que mas me molestaba esque yo no sentía ningún remordimiento al matarlos no me importaba en lo mas mínimo su sufrimiento .

Aprendí el shikai y entre en mi mundo interno para obtener el bankai pero lo que vi me dejo desconcertado por lo visto en el mundo interior habían edificios de diferentes alturas que indicaban tus expectaciones pero yo no vi nada en mi mundo estaba en la nada dentro de un profundo océano y de pronto apareció ante mi mi zankaputo con lagrimas en los ojos .

Zanka: Por favor haz que pare . - Me dijo sujetándome por los hombros llorando desconsoladamente .

Mumei: ¿ El que ? - No sabia de que hablaba .

Zanka: Haz que pare de llover , ya no lo soporto mas lleva años lloviendo sin parar esto a llegado a tal punto que tu mundo se ha inundado convirtiéndose en este océano . - Me estaba suplicando que pare algo que no sabia ni como hacer .

Mumei: Yo no se como hacerlo . - El realmente me daba pena .

Zanka: Se feliz es lo que necesitas para que deje de llover asique por favor se feliz .

Mumei: Es imposible que sea feliz . - Esa era la pura verdad .

Zanka: Por favor inténtalo ya no lo aguanto mas te daré todo el poder que quieras , te haré invencible pero por favor haz que pare . - Decia ya abrazado a mi .

Mumei: Esta bien haré lo que pueda . Dime tu nombre . - Intente sonreír pero no pude .

Zanka: No tengo nombre . - Me dijo el mas deprimido aun apunto de volver a romper en llanto .

Mumei: Estamos igual . Hagamos una promesa yo haré que deje de llover y cuando una de los reciba un nombre se lo pondrá al otro . - Eso le saco una mueca parecida a una sonrisa triste .

Zanka: Esta bien , te daré todo lo que necesites para eso solo dime lo que quieres y te lo daré . - Decía mas animado ese hombre .

Mumei: Quiero que dejes de llorar si lo haces haré que deje de llover .

Zanka: Esta bien . - Dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo .

Mumei: Bien , solo espera un momento . - Intente por todos los medios pensar en algo que consiguiera amenos bajar un poco el nivel del agua pero nada hasta que llegue a un leve recuerdo de mi ángel eso inmediatamente hizo que aquel basto océano desapareciera aunque todavía quedaba un cielo gris amenazando con lluvia . Lo siento no puedo hacer mas .

Zanka: Tranquilo esto es mucho para mi , por lo menos no llueve . - Este me sonreía .

Mumei: Hasta que tengamos nombre que te parece si te llamo Shini .

Shini: Esta bien .

Mumei: Dime una cosa que es lo que tu me consideras . - Necesitaba saber si por lo menos el no me veía como una bestia .

Shini: Te considero mi salvador y también un amigo desde ahora . - Me seguía sonriendo y esta vez fui yo quien le abrace .

Mumei: Gracias por no considerarme una bestia .

Shini: Nunca lo haré , te daré lo que viniste a buscar . - Un gran destello me rodeo y cuando finalmente pude ver mi espada se había convertido en una guadaña que parecía querer segar la vida misma . Ese es el bankai .

Mumei: Gracias .

Después de aquello todo se volvió blanco y estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto . Una voz muy conocida para mi me saco de mis pensamientos .

Aizen: Buenos días joven shinigami . - De nuevo veía a ese hombre de amabilidad fingida .

Mumei: A que has venido .

Aizen: En la otra ocasión no pude acabar mi oferta . Mañana la ss sera invadida por unos ryoka y aprovechando la confusión conseguiré la hougyoku y de paso escapare a hueco mundo junto a los capitanes Tousen e Ichimaru y me parece que alguien como tu me vendría muy bien . - Su voz amable se torno sádica y atemorizante .

Mumei: Me estas pidiendo que traicione a la ss y al abuelo , lo siento pero tengo cariño por demasiadas personas como para abandonarlas .

Aizen: Vaya vaya . Dime una cosa sabes ya que otro capitán estuvo en tu nacimiento .

Mumei: No . - Me imaginaba por donde iban los tiros .

Aizen: Déjame hacerte recordar . - Después de aquello recito un cántico y aparecí en aquel día como si fuera un fantasma .

¿?: Bien hecho capitán Kurotsuchi .

Ese hombre mostraba una sonrisa terrorífica pero mas me dolía a mi ver la persona que era como esa persona que habia sido tan amable conmigo estuvo en mi nacimiento .

Aizen: No solo estuvo en tu nacimiento sino que fue la persona que le dio la idea de crearte .

Dijo apareciendo también como un fantasma y con una sonrisa realmente sádica . Después volvimos a mi habitación .

Aizen: Necesito tu respuesta .

Mumei: Iré contigo .

Eso fue lo único que dije no necesitaba mas si aquella persona tenia la culpa de mi desgracia ya no podía confiar en nadie .

...

**Espero que les haya gustado .**


	3. mi primer amor

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece . **

**Nombre: Persona que habla . **

**Mumei ( Sin nombre ) **

* * *

La invasión a la ss ya se había dado hace unos cuantos meses y ahora me encontraba al lado de Aizen en las noches allí las personas eran demasiado raras pero aun así me parecían amigables cuando no te intentan matar claro y la persona con la que me llevo mejor es con Ulquiorra porque ambos tenemos conceptos de la vida parecidos ademas de que somos tranquilos y callados . Pero aun asi sigo teniendo este vació en el pecho siento que algo me falta siento que necesito algo . Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos .

Grim: Hey te has enterado de que han traído una humana . - Dijo el peliazul con su clásica sonrisa de psicópata .

Mumei: ¿ Que hace aquí una humana ?

Grim: Pues por lo visto es genial con las curaciones o si no mira mi brazo a logrado devolvérmelo . - La verdad es que no me había fijado .

Mumei: Iré a visitarla .

Me dirigí a la habitación de la humana y cuando la llegue la vi sentada sobre la cama con la mirada perdida como si estuviera a punto de llorar eso no se porque me partió el corazón asique fui a hablar con ella .

Mumei: Hola ¿ Como te llamas ? - Dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar .

Orihime: Me llamo Inoue Orihime . - Dijo fijándose en mi dios era tan hermosa .

Mumei: Se que no quieres estar aquí pero no hay mas remedio .

Orihime: No pasa nada se que mis amigos vendrán a salvarme .

Mumei: Si son como los que yo tuve no creo .

Orihime: ¿ Por que dices eso ?

Mumei: Porque aquellos a los que yo consideraba mis amigos me veían como a una bestia solo por ser un ser un shinigami artificial .

Orihime: Por eso no deberían tratarte así .

Me jure a mi mismo que nunca volvería a confiar en alguien que no fuera Shini pero aun asi aquella mujer desprendía confianza y la calidez que yo nunca tuve .

Orihime: Dime como te llamas tu .

Mumei: Yo no tengo nombre . - Una vez mas recordaba el que yo no tenia nombre ya que todos los demás se referían a mi como shinigami pero eso era mejor que bestia .

Orihime: ¿ Quieres que te ponga yo uno ?

Mumei: En serio lo harías por mi . - Eso realmente me hacia feliz por fin iba a tener un nombre .

Orihime: Claro déjame pensar un momento .

Cada segundo de espera se me hacia eterno deseaba enormemente que mi futuro nombre saliera de sus labios y después de un rato volvió a hablar .

Orihime: ¿ Que te parece so .

Ulquiorra: Come mujer . - Dijo mi amigo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos .

Orihime: Pero yo no quiero comer eso sabe muy mal .

Ulquiorra: Esta vez lo ha preparado Halibel asique no te preocupes .

Orihime: Vale Ulqui-kun . - Por un momento mire a mi amigo que pensé que iba a desenvainar su zankaputo para decapitar a la humana pero se quedo callado .

Ulquiorra: Shinigami ya se acabo la hora de visitas vete . - Mi amigo siempre era así de brusco pero no importaba mañana volveré a hablar con ella .

Después de aquello siempre la visitaba con la esperanza de que recordara que me iba a dar un nombre pero ella lo había olvidado y yo no quise decir nada por no molestar y la verdad ya no me importaba , a su lado sentía que el vació que siempre sentía en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón se llenaba y también como mi existencia que yo veía sin sentido iba tomándolo definitivamente me había enamorado de ella , mi primer amor . Shini también estaba muy contento porque desde que la conocí en mi mundo interior siempre había un grandioso sol y también surgieron enormes edificios pero lo que me dijo mi amigo Ulquiorra haría que aquellos edificios se derrumbaran .

Ulquiorra: Creo que estoy enamorado de la mujer .

No me lo podía creer mi frió y amargado amigo que nunca sintió nada parecido a un sentimiento se había enamorado de una humana pero que digo era normal que se enamorara de ella pero por que tenia que ser de ella no habían varias hollows como decía Grimmjow comestibles detrás de el .

Mumei: ¿ Esto es una broma ?

Ulquiorra: Sabes que no me gustan las bromas .

Yo quise decir que se alejara de ella que era solo mía pero no pude el era mi amigo y sobretodo había tenido el valor de decir algo como eso yo sabia que no podría hacer nada por lo que me resigne y solamente le di unas palabras de animo sobre el tema .

Pasaron unos días y mi amigo seguía sin decírselo y yo pensando que todavía tenia una oportunidad quise ir a hablar con ella pero entonces Aizen nos reunió a todos en la sala de conferencias .

Aizen: Estamos bajo ataque . - Dijo con esa serenidad que tanto odiaba en el . Por ahora id todos a vuestras habitaciones .

Yo acepte la orden y me encerré en mi habitación . Tras unas horas escuche como alguien rompía el techo de las noches y también sentí el reiatsu de Ulquiorra lo que significaba que se estaba peleando con alguien . Cuando llegue vi a Ulquiorra usando la segunda resurrección que solo me había enseñado a mi y sujetaba del cuello con su cola a un pelizanahorio después coloco un dedo en su pecho y lanzo un cero creando un agujero en el pecho del pelizanahorio para dejarlo caer . Entonces la vi a ella estaba llorando aferrándose del cuerpo del pelizanahorio esa escena me partió el corazón sobretodo porque note fácilmente que mi primer amor amaba a ese pelizanahorio .

Orihime: Por favor Kurosaki-kun no te mueras , sálvame Kurosaki-kun - Seguía llorando aferrándose al cuerpo ya inerte de su amigo .

Ulquiorra: No se levantara mujer ya esta muerto .

Mumei: Ulquiorra esque no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Orihime .

Ulquiorra: Por eso mismo lo he matado . - Sus ojos expresaban celos .

Ichigo: Yo te protegeré . - Se levanto con una larga cabellera y una mascara con cuernos eso era una hollowificacion completa .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio una soberana paliza a mi amigo para después fijarse en ella tenia pensado atacarla por lo que lo detuve .

Mumei: Ya basta ella es tu amiga . - El no emitía ningún sonido pero al instante me intento atacar con su espada , yo lo esquive y le rompí la mascara causando que volviera a la normalidad .

Ichigo: ¿ Que que ha pasado ?

Mumei: Escúchame bien mas te vale cuidar de ella o yo mismo te matare .

Ichigo: Me estas amenazando .

Mumei: Os dejare marchar pero iros de una vez .

Orihime: Muchas gracias . - Me abrazo y sentí una vez mas esa calidez que ella desprendía y note como el chico me miraba con celos , el la correspondía .

Tuve la esperanza de que al menos recordara que me iba a poner un nombre pero nada se marcho junto a su amigo de lentes y el pelizanahorio yo solamente suspire y me marche a karakura para ver si podía ayudar en algo .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado . **


End file.
